Missing Ashes
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: Ash returns to Pallet town with his 5 yearlong girlfriend Misty planning to propose to her in the coming week however fate has other things in store for him when Gary enter his life again with his fiancee Rita. Old wounds begin to open for Ash as Gary's presence becomes and hinderance for him and takes him down a road he never wanted to travel down again. Yaoi Rated M
1. Floating On Clouds Until I Fall

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So I started reading some Pokemon fics that deeply displayed this couple and I thought I would give it a shot. So please tell me what you think. No flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon because if I did I would kick off quite a few people.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Floating On Clouds Until I fall

"Hey!, I can see your house Ash! We're almost there!" called the red-haired woman from the skies. She extended her arm towards the ground as she accentuated her point. An amused laughter broke her concentration. Beside the girl were a well-defined and a quite handsome raven haired boy, staring into her cerulean eyes as she excitedly pointed towards the house.

"Yes I know." He smiled, "Now sit back Misty unless you want to fall off." Reluctantly, Misty sat back even though she wanted to look at houses as they passed. They were riding on a Hydreigon that Ash had caught some time ago in the Unova region. They were so high up that if one were to fall off they would meet an untimely death. Surely Ash didn't want that for Misty.

Ash chuckled as he watched his anxious red-head reluctantly fight the urge to move forward once again and admire the view from above. Her hair which grew past her shoulders over the years fluttered carelessly in the wind joined by her short green jacket. He loved green on her and over the years he had gotten her to wear something other than her famous yellow traveling clothes.

"Yeah I know." She pouted, "It's just that we don't fly often."

Ash scratched the back of his head, his fingers slowly gliding through his long raven lock that mostly due to Misty's badgering, he allowed to grow to his shoulders. He hated to see her upset but if that kept her safe then so be it. Slyly, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to lay against his muscled chest. A simple sigh escaped her lips as she rested against.

He was too cool for words.

"You know why we don't fly Mist. You're a gym leader so we can't lollygag like in the old days. Please understand." He cooed in her ear as she slowly closed eyes, leaning into the soft purr of his voice. It was true. Before leaving for the Jhoto region, Misty was called back to take over the position of the Cerulean city gym leader. Apparently all of her sisters found boyfriends in different region and decided to go with them leaving Misty the only available person left. Due to Misty's stubborn heart, she couldn't let that slide.

Later through the years,Ash and Misty had silently dated and he reassured her that no matter what, he would call and visit someday. He loved her but his love for Pokemon and battles outweighed her, but the two never lost contact. And now here they were 5 years later.

"I know." She sighed, fluttering her eyes carelessly, " I hate being the gym leader even more so now with the rise in trainers thanks to SOMEBODY's actions in the past two years."

Ash shrugged while still holding Misty. "Eeh what can you do? I can't help it if I saved the world almost fourteen times in my young life. Someone was bound to notice."

"Yeah still, day in and day out its battle this and gym badge that. "

"You got to admit that it has improved my judging though." Ash stated sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever Ash." Misty snorted. "I just wish my we had more time to ourselves ya know." Her Cerulean eyes met with his milk chocolate ones with a hint of sadness in them. Ash sighed. This was always a sore subject.

"I know." He said as Hydreigon slowly landed them in Ash's front yard. Its wings blowing gently, coming to a rest as it touched the ground. "We're here."

Ash slowly descended off the pokemon before turning to aid, the now slightly tired Misty onto the ground. In the midst of this, she slipped slightly before falling into Ash's chest. Ash chuckled and smirked as her eyes met his.

"Klutz."

"Yeah…" she stopped giving him a chaste kiss in the process before continuing towards the house, "But I'm your klutz." With a smile, Ash soon followed after but before he could make a step he was ambushed.

"PIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAACCCCCC CHHHHHUUUU!" a scream yelled as a zipping yellow dot collided with Ash and toppling him over. Licking his face repeatedly, the yellow dot nuzzled his face against his.

"Pikachu!" Ash laughed under the tickling kisses that he was ferociously receiving, "Hey little buddy how's it been?" Pikachu squealed as he mounted off Ash's face and onto his stomach, allowing Ash to move off the ground.

"Pika" he responded with two fingers in the air.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Misty cooed as Pikachu hurriedly rushed to her side, nuzzling his face against her leg. "Aw I missed you too buddy! How's Misa?"

"She's just fine Misty.", called a voice behind her as she turned to find the source. It was Ash's mother Delia not looking a day over thirty with a pink towel draped over her left arm and a very disheveled Pikachu , that was a tad smaller than Ash's Pikachu, on her right. Instead of the light shade of yellow, she was way darker as if she had lain in the sun for days. "Better than fine actually. Pikachu did you tell them of your news?"

"What news?" Ash inquired.

"Pika…" Pikachu cried, its red cheeks reddening more. Misa's cheeks were also brightening.

"Oh Pikachu! Don't be embarrassed!" she turned to the equally embarrassed Pikachu in her arms. "You too Misa!" Neither Pokemon stared at the humans, face red as a bright tomato. "Ah whatever, I'll say it." A pause. "Misa is pregnant." Steam came from both Pokemon as it was said.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash yelled, patting the Pokemon's back in support. "You're not so innocent after all." Pikachu glared at its trainer.

Misty ran to Misa, picking her up and cuddling even though she let out a low growl in response. "You're gonna be a mommy Misa!"

"Yes, yes" , Delia called from the confines of her home. She held her hand up to the sky as a rain drop fell into it. It's a start to a rain shower. _Funny the weather man said it wouldn't rain today, Oh well_, she thought in confusion as she pulled her hand back to her sides. " You guy's better come in before the rain catches you."

Misty with the annoyed Misa in her hands, ran to the door and into the house. From the sounds of it, she was cooing the little Pokemon about how wonderful it would be to see her children. Misa only glared but Misty didn't pay it any mind. Delia sighed as she watched them. Ash caught her sigh as he joined in. _Any minute now…._they thought in unison.

"Oh and we have get them clothes and they'll scamper around the house. Oh Misa it-"Misty was cut off as Misa sent a rage of sparks electrocuting Misty as they fell to the ground.

_I knew it…_ Delia and Ash thought together as Pikachu shook his head in disappointment. Ash turned to Hydreigon, raising his Pokeball towards it. "Thanks Hydreigon." The pokemon squealed before it was engulfed in red light and disappeared into the ball. He ran over to the house feeling the rain pick with Pikachu in tow. Pikachu ran inside as Ash's mother stopped him at the door pulling him into the kitchen as Misty was deemed unconscious thanks to the previous shock. Pikachu went to his mate before giving her a serious look as if to say 'that was a little to far' only receiving a hmph iin reply.

In the kitchen, Delia motion for her son to sit at the dining table as she prepared some tea for her son. She hummed slightly to herself as she prepared the cups. She was glad that he was home. Ash had been living with Misty for a few months now, so he was always close, but he never visits often. She assumed Misty was the reason and let it be. Ash looked around as his mother prepared the treats.

"Where's Mr. Mime?" Ash asked noticing that they were a presence short.

"Oh he's with Professor Oak to get a checkup. He's getting old like your mom here, so he just wanted to check to see if everything's normal."

"You're not old mom." Ash snorted.

"You say that now." She chuckled as she placed the tea and cookies before them. It was heaping of cookies too since she knew her son ate a ton.

"So.." she started as she slid into the chair across from him, eyeing from behind her tea cup, "Did you get the ring?"

Ash upon hearing his mother, stuffed the cookie in his mouth before reaching into the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a small box colored in blue just like Misty's eyes. He opened it as his mother gasped at the rings beauty. It was white gold with a giant diamond in the middle and smaller ones coming out from it. It was truly beautiful.

"Oh Ash! It's beautiful! There's no way she'll say no."

"I hope you're right about that." He chuckled.

"You could give this to a girl you don't know and she would marry you on the spot." His mother added.

"I think you're exaggerating mom." Ash chuckled louder. His mom likes to make things bigger than the are. Delia smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my little baby is going to get married." She sniffed.

"Mom she didn't even say yes yet and I'm 20 mom. I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby" She countered as he closed the box and returned it into his jacket pocket. "So when are you going to ask her? "

"Next week. I reserved us a place at Mew's Lounge in Viridian City, so I'll ask her after dinner."

"Oh my, that place is awfully pricy Ash."

"Yeah I know but it will be worth it. If she says yes that is."

"She will." Delia smiled towards her son. She was happy for him. The two started discussing things that happened in the past years, about how Pallet town has become more industrial or how water pokemon seemed to grow on him as he trained them or how the gym has become busy due to the increase of trainers. A thought crossed Delia's mind as the talked.

"Oh ash I forgot to mention Professor Oak and his family will be having dinner with us tonight."

"His family? Who else is coming?"

"Well…" Delia thought more before she continued, " Tracy has been working with him, so he's kind of like family I guess and there's also Rita and Gary." Ash cringed at the sound of his name.

_Gary_

That name brought back so many memories, most of which had been bad, but sometimes if he really thinks, he can remember the good old days when they were friends. Ash shook his head as the feelings of the past swelled up in his chest. He had to fight it. Those feelings are best left forgotten. He was moving on now to a bigger better future, but sadly to Ash's dismay, there was a void that even Misty could not fill but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Ash!" He shot up at the mention of his name looking into his waiting mother's eyes.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I said that Gary asked about, wondering how you were doing and that you should give him a call."

_It would be a cold day in hell before that happens, _Ash thought , "Yeah so what about it?"

"Well he said that he wanted you to meet Rita and wanted to hear about your adventures." Sadly she added, " You've been avoiding him for years honey. He wants to become friends again. He's really trying."

"Trying my ass…."

"Ash Ketchum!'

"Sorry mom." Ash quickly covered and decided to change the topic, "So anyway whose Rita?"

"My fiancée Ashy-boy!." The two heads swiveled towards the source of the noise as a figure approached where they were talking their lives away. Delia placed a smile on her face as the boy sat himself besides Ash, much to his dismay. Delia coffed before she spoke.

"How did you get in?" Gary swerved in his chair, taking his eyes off of Ash, who visibly avoided eye contact with Gary.

"Oh Misty let us in. Gramps, Rita, Tracey and Mr. Mime is in the living room with her. Although she looked kinda burned up like something tried to fry her alive."

"Yep that's Misa for you…"

"I think Gramps was looking for you Mrs. Ketchum, something about the condition of Mr. Mime."

"Oh I better see what's up with him. Excuse me." She raised herself from the table but not before receiving an anxious look on her son's face, one that said 'don't leave me here with this bastard'. However, she ignored it and continued on her way. Ash groaned. _This can't be happening…_.he thought in disgust.

Silence invaded the room as Ash continued to avoid eye contact and Gary continued to stare at the back of Ash's head. The silence was broken though when slender fingers caressed his hair. Ash froze. This was very uncomfortable.

"You grew you hair out." Gary said finally twisting it between his fingers as he continued to play with his hair.

"Y-Yeah Misty wanted me to grow it out." Ash said finally, trying to subdue to the moan that was trying to escape his lips. He'll never admit it but he liked the way Gary fingered through his hair. Misty does the same thing as well but somehow it was different when Gray did it. Ash sure as hell didn't want to know why.

"Did she really?" he chuckled before he pulled his hand back to his lap. Ash frowned at the loss of the sensation but quickly composed himself, "It looks really good on you."

"Uh thanks….I guess." Suddenly Ash felt his head being forcefully turned to face the figure behind him. His hazel eyes meeting sparkling emerald green eyes, those same eyes that he had grown to hate because he felt as if they were judging him for every little thing he did. "W-What is it?"

"You know it's rude to talk to someone while you're turned away. " He said as he continued to stare into Ash's eyes. There it was again, the feeling of being judged. Ash squirmed in his grasp finally being released.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want to talk to this '_someone_'', Ash pouted before he turned away once again but not before getting a glimpse at said person. Gary was taller and even though Ash hate to admit it, he was handsome too handsome in fate like he was cut out of a magazine. His brunette hair was still in his signature haircut; his face was more chiseled as a result of puberty. It made Ash jealous. 20 years later and Gary still looked manlier than him. Sigh. Gary sighed feeling his heart tightened.

"Ash we need to talk…."

"There's nothing to talk about _Gary."_

"Yes there is and it's about time we talked about it."

"I just sai—" As he turned around, he felt his arm being tugged, tugging him out of the kitchen and through the door into the now showering rain. Gary had told the company in the living room that Ash had some Pokémon he wanted to get and that he was going to help him. As Gary ran down the street with Ash in tow, Gary could feel the resistance but he shrugged it off as the came upon the lab. Ash was shoved in before he could react. A glare evident on his face.

"Gary! What the hell!?"

"We're out of ear's length from everyone." Gary said as he locked the doors and strolled towards Ash. Ash stood his ground, turning away from Gary with fists clenched at his sides, trembling. "Ash talk to me. Please I want to be like we use to be. Being happy around each other and smiling.…."

"You… lying….son….of ….a…bitch…."Ash whispered to himself, the tears threatening to fall as the burned the corners of his eyes. His body continued to tremble.

"What did you say? Speak up." Ash clenched his fist further, his nails digging into his skin; biting his body with such ferocity that he drew blood. The tears fell at their own will as his voice roared causing body to tremble harder.

"YOU LYING SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Gary stepped back from the tone. It sounded hut confused, angry and hateful. Gary cringed as tears began to form in his own eyes.

"Ash…listen."

"NO YOU LISTEN GARY!" Ash yelled pointing accusingly, his eyes saddening. "For years I've carried along this hurt, this pain and hope. Hoping that one day you would return for me, to say 'I was just kidding about being mean' but no it never happened! Gary! It never happened!"

"Ash please!" Gary struggled as his voice faltered. He watched Ash destroy himself.

"Gary you were my first everything….You were my everything, so I gave you my everything." He cried his face in his hands refusing to move. Gary inched closer to Ash, equal tears falling from his emerald eyes that were slightly losing their sparkle, his hand slightly outstretched to touch the crumbling figure before him. "Gary I loved you….that's why I was so happy that you chose to bed me when I told you. I thought you felt the same way, but….it was all a lie…it was all a….lie…"

"Ash. Oh Ash I'm so sorry…" Gary said as he wrapped his arms around the figure that was slowly sliding to floor. "Ash please listen to me. I n-never meant to hurt you I just…"

"You just what! ?" Ash snapped as his head rose to meet Gary's, pushing him away abruptly in anger. "You just thought I was an easy lay, a tramp with no feelings at all! So you take me to bed, leave in the morning and the next time I see you, you berate me and belittle me like that night never happened!"

"Ash some things happen and I didn't know what to do-"

"SAVE IT OAK!"

"Ash please listen!"

"No. I've got Misty and she loves me, which is more I can say for you. Get out of my way." Ash said as he pushed Gary aside reaching for the front door handle before Gary put a hand on top of his. "Gary let go."

"Ash we're not finished. " he said gently against the other's back causing sensations to ring in Ash's body but he subdued them to turn the knob, roughly pushing Gary off.

"You're not but I am" he said as he left through the door. Gary stood in the doorway as the rain washed away his tears.

"Oh Ash if you only knew…." Gary whispered into the leaking skies.

TBC


	2. Ill Wash Away When The Rain Comes

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm so glad people like this story. It really means a lot to me. Now this chapter was originally way longer so I separated into two chapters. The other one will be up very shortly and guess what?**

**The next chapter has a yaoi lemon! **

**So please continue reading so you can see it/ well read it. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. If I did I would kick off quite a few people. I only own Rita and Misa. THAT'S IT!**

* * *

Chapter 2- I'll Wash Away When the Rain Comes

Ash strolled down the path that led back to his home. The rain drops continuously fell against his tear stricken face. Maybe God was crying for his pain too. Somehow Ash thought it was comforting to believe that.

Everything was a blur. Nothing was focused in his line of vision. Not the trees of Pallet Town that always made him feel at home or the children giggling as they try to find shelter from the rain. No nothing made him feel calm. His emotions were chaotic at this point and it took all the will power he had to not fall to the ground and break down completely.

"Why?..." ,was all he could whisper as he continued down the road. Gary was all that was on his mind as much as he tried to replace him with much happier thoughts but the pain he saw on his face haunted his mind. He shook his head in disbelief as the feeling of sympathy for his pain washed over him.

It was he who was betrayed by Gary. He who was hurt by Gary. He who Gary laughed at after giving him his heart. It was he who needed sympathy for his pain, if he wanted it. NOT Gary.

The roof of his home came into view, shaking him out of his thoughts. He turned, climbing up the stairs but stopped right before the door. Misty was all he needed now and he was determined to make it so. So all this talking and thinking of Gary needs to subside if not vanish completely. That's what needs to happen.

Yet…

He couldn't help but turn his gaze towards the path he traveled to return to his home, wondering if Gary was going to return to continue this dinner that his mother had so carefully planned. When he found no soul on that road, his gaze shifted towards the lab in the distance. Over time the lab has grown with moderate extensions which he believed were for training. He sighed at his foolish thoughts of the boy.

'You think one would learn..' he thought as he entered.

-Missing Ashes-

"Ash!" called Misty as she ran and embrace her love. This said love was taken by surprise as he just came through the door. Everyone was conversing in the living room. Delia was talking to what he presumed to be Rita. She was an attractive blonde to say the least. Loose curls fell down her shoulders making a great contrast to her navy blue top. Her pale thin legs were covered with a medium black pencil skirt. Her eyes were a gentle almond.

Professor Oak was busy checking Misa. Cooing her and making sure she was alright with her children. Misa gave off warning sparks from her cheeks as Pikachu tried to settle her down with calming squeals. Tracy admired the natural cleaning that Mr. Mime was doing of the curtains so he decided to draw them. Yes everything was as it should be.

"Ash?" Misty called again when she realized that he was in another world. This time he took notice of the woman in his arms, smiling down at her bubbly personality.

"Yes what is it?"

"You alright?", Misty replied sensing the distress of her love. "You seem distracted."

"Hmm? Oh no. I'm fine really just tired from the trip." He added after receiving a 'not so convinced' glare from Misty. "Really Mist. I'm alright. Stop being a party popper." He laughed as he received a slight jab to the stomach.

"Yeah okay come on. We're about to have dinner."

"Okay" Ash walked along with Misty into the heart of the living room as the chatter increased due to some gossip that was happening around Pallet Town. He tried to stay interested but to be honest it was a lot of drabble of who dated who or who cheated that person and so on. So he tried but was failing miserably. Suddenly Professor Oak's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered after two rings immediately pulling back from cooing an agitated Misa. Thankfully he pulled away before she fully shocked him and she was believably close. "Oh hey, Gary when are you coming back? Ash came back not too long ago."

At the mention of Gary's name, Ash looked over towards the professor ignoring squabbles coming from the gossiping females.

"What's that? You just got some statistics that need working on? So you're going to be staying at the lab?" He continued in disbelief. "Well do you want Rita or I—No you want to work on this yourself? Well alright Gary, be careful. We'll see you later." With that he hung up, turning to Ash and the females.

"Gary won't be back because of some work that had just come in."

"Does he want me to go help him Gi Gi?." Replied a concerned Rita as she walked towards the professor. Ash looked confused. She calls him Gi Gi? He guessed, 'to each their own.'

"No." Professor Oak replied shaking his head in confusion. "He said he wants to work on it himself and for us to have fun at the dinner." Dejected Rita sits back on her place on the couch next to Misty. Professor Oak thus turns his attention to Delia. "He sends his apologies Delia."

"No need for apologies. Work is work right?" Delia replied knowingly.

"I guess. Say Ash did you have fun with your pokemon at the lab? I know they must've been happy to see you." Professor Oak asked in interest not noticing that the semi-visible jump Ash gave to the sudden attention.

"Yeah. I didn't get to spend a lot of time there though." He half-lied. Pokemon was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow you can play with them again." Professor Oak added excitedly.

'Like hell that's going to happen' Ash thought in disgust as he now associated the lab with chances of running into Gary. It wasn't the pokemon's fault but he couldn't take the chance of another accidental encounter with the chocolate haired boy.

"Maybe", was all he could reply.

-Missing Ashes-

Not long after, Delia announced that the food was ready and that it was time to take their places at the table. The conversation went on ranging from battle techniques to food recipes. Misa and Pikachu ate from their spots of the corner of the table. Pikachu was actively listening squealing when he thought was appropriate. Misa on the other hand was bored with the humans and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep with Pikachu at her side. However she would have to wait.

"So how long have you and Gary been engaged Rita?" asked Misty as she visibly eyed her expensive looking diamond and sapphire ring. It sparkled from the dining room lights. Rita giggled, blushing furiously from the slight embarrassment.

"Well for about 6 months now I suppose. Funny it doesn't seem that long ago." She pouted as everyone excluding Ash laughed. Ash was too busy cringing that the conversation had turn back to Gary and the bastard wasn't even here.

"So how did you guys meet?" Misty continued with her questions, finding a new found friend in Rita.

"Well we met 5 years ago. He was just starting to become a researcher and I was already studying in the field. His parents introduced us and we sort of clicked you know." Everyone was intent on listening except for Ash. He was already becoming bored with this conversation, the only thing that kept him interested was that they met 5 years ago, the same time that incident had happen between them.

'Oh well' he thought 'Don't know why I'm dwelling on such a thing. Hmmph.'

"That's so interesting! Where did you meet exactly?" Misty continued her barrage of questions.

'I wish she would drop it….'Ash thought thinking this couldn't get any worse.

"Oh well we met in the Unova region at the Dragon Parade Festival." Rita giggled, absently flaunting her ring. Everyone else smiled and chuckled along except for the wide eyed Ash, who thankfully no one paid attention to.

In his mind: It just got worse.

The Unova Dragon Parade Festival….The same festival in which he gave himself to Gary. The SAME festival in which Gary left him and betrayed him. Ash seethed underneath his false smile that he gave to Rita as she continued answering Misty's questions. However Ash tuned the rest of it out as his blood boiled from this new information.

This whole time Gary was already in a relationship when they did the deed. Gary never accepted Ash's feelings. He played with them and that made his world go dark. Without any more to say, Ash abruptly said his good bye, excusing himself leaving behind some questionable looks.

It didn't matter. All he needed now was to be alone and to think.

-Missing Ashes-

Ash lay on his bed starring into the ceiling above him. His room kept an essence of his younger self with trinkets of fake poke balls that he would pretend to throw like a real trainer. There were posters depicting league battles all along his walls. His eyes strayed from the ceiling to a particular poster of a Gengar battling and Onyx. The one that started it all.

He sighed as his gaze returned to the ceiling counting all the little bumps in the white paint. He wanted anything to distract him at this point. He could no longer be around the group down stairs as he felt that he wouldn't do them justice, giving them false smiles here or there or trying to be remotely interested in some of their gossip. No he condemned himself to silence in his room, hoping that sleep would come willingly and that his dreams would take him to better place.

Sadly it seemed that luck is not on his side tonight.

-Missing Ashes-

Meanwhile the others in the dining room were confused at Ash's sudden behavior and stared at his half eaten plate which was odd to anyone who knew Ash. He'd always have two or more plates at least before leaving the table. Rita started to get worried.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't upset him in any way…" she pouted trying to think of ways she could've offended the raven haired boy.

"No you didn't Ri." Misty said although concern was evident in her voice. Ever since Ash came back from the lab, he seemed oddly distant. Maybe she would talk to him later.

"I think he just needs some alone time as all. It has been a very busy day and he must be exhausted.", said Delia who despite her words didn't convince herself. "Let's leave him be for a while."

With that they continued there meal wondering if their raven haired friend is okay and sleeping.

-Missing Ashes TBC

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's short but it's suppose to build up for the next chappie.**

**So again review, fave, follow or even tell your friends! Lol See ya next time!**


End file.
